The field of the disclosure relates generally to tube hangers and, more specifically, to tube hangers and systems for very early smoke detection.
A very early smoke detection apparatus (VESDA) uses aspirating smoke detection to sense small amounts of smoke in an environment, typically far smaller amounts than can be noticed visually. Such very early smoke detection is useful in a variety of applications, especially where the environment is isolated, large, and/or contains high value assets. For example, very early smoke detection may be useful during the manufacture of large, complex apparatuses such as aircrafts. During manufacturing of aircrafts, including during construction, repair, maintenance, retrofitting, and/or interior finishing, a VESDA may be temporarily installed in the (at least partially assembled) aircraft.
A VESDA detects smoke, and potentially other hazard indicators, by sampling the air in an environment. A VESDA system includes a monitoring device and tubing (e.g., piping, conduit, ducting, and/or hose) distributed about the area to be protected. The tubing typically includes a series of sampling inlets that are configured to draw air from the local environment through the tubing to the monitoring device. The monitoring device receives the air, optionally filters the air, and for smoke detection applications, measures remaining particulates by light scattering.
The tubing is typically coupled to the interior of the aircraft. One known method of mounting the tubing includes using zip ties or similar fasteners to couple the tubing to a portion of the aircraft. However, the use of zip ties may lead to foreign object debris, inconsistent installation, and/or installation on aircraft components that may cause damage to the VESDA and/or the aircraft component. Additionally, as various stages of the aircraft manufacturing process are completed, the tubing needs to be moved so personnel can access certain areas within the aircraft. Because the zip ties are not conveniently removable and replaceable, the tubing often gets laid on the floor. This creates safety hazards for personnel, including a trip hazard for those trying to maneuver through the aircraft and a fire hazard as the tubing is not installed in the proper location to detect smoke. Moreover, the VESDA tubing may get damaged and is very costly to replace.
Another known method of mounting the tubing includes using tube hangers. However, such tube hangers are typically configured for installation in a specific aircraft and/or for coupling to a specific component within the aircraft. Thus, the lack of versatility of aircraft components to which such mount apparatuses may be attached may also result in improper installation of the tubing.